Love me? love me not? Love me
by Vamp1019948
Summary: Jack meets the new girl Kim. She becomes his best friend and crush. But then a new new girl comes and might just take jack from Kim's reach. Lost of overly dramatic and cliché moments. But mostly cute romantic still cliché moments. I'm making it rated t because i dont no i think im paranoid. i dont own anything
1. New girl new friends New crush?

Kim P.O.V

i just moved here and today well be my first day at school. i'm pretty nerves not going to lie. i'm not one to be the center of attention. i just hope no one well bother me. i'm really nerves but i have to go. "mom i'm going to walk to school okay" i said to her "okay hun" she said to me. i love my mom but she works so much were pretty distant. and my dad he would rather have a bottle of liquor then his own daughter. so yeah never met the guy. well im in front of the school now its seem like a good school it wasn't long for a boy named i think Jerry he was really nice to me but he was flirting we became good friends i guess then he helped me out to go to class. i had science there i met a guy named Melton he was really nice and my lab partner a friend of Jerry's too. after that class i went to reading and met this girl named Grace and a guy named Eddie. who also are friends with Jerry and Melton. at lunch i noticed this guy his names jack and he does karate with these guys that call themselves the black dragons or something like that so it seems like its going to be an interesting year for me. i was walking back to the table and the guys during lunch and my apple fell then jack did this thing with his foot and caught it like what Edward did with Bella's apple it was cool. "thanks" i said with straight eye contact. "no prob im jack your new right" he said "yeah Kim that's my name" i clarified "okay ill see you around Kim" hes said to me with a smile.

* * *

Jacks P.O.V

Hi I'm Jack Anderson. And people say I have a perfect life. The perfect house, car, family, girlfriend everything. Maybe I do but I don't no.

Today was just a normall day at school girlfriend drama. I'm dating Donna Tobin by the way and she may be sexy and all but she's a bitch I don't think I even like her, maybe just her legs I guess. Well after that class was good I guess. I do get good grades and all. At lunch that was something. I saw this really pretty blond girl I think she's new here. I was walking up to her when I saw her apple fall and my master reflexes cought it. I hope to see her around again. Heres were things went bad. "Donna were done I'm tired of your excuses and shit." I cought her having sex with another guy for the second time! And if this is me catching her I wonder how many times she does it with out me knowing. "jacky it was just a one night thing" she said half naked. I walk out of the janitors closet and slam the door. I was storming out when I hear books fall down. I turn around and I saw Kim the new girl with like five black dragons around her. I was going to walk in but I notices she had things under control. Damn that girl kicked five guys asses then picked her books up and acted like nothing happend. I'm a black dragon but I just go for the classes. I walked up to her "are you going to give me trouble to mister black dragon" she said sarcasticly. I smiled "no I don't know why they even did that but it won't happen from me okay I promise" I said to her with my hand on my heart she just laughed. Her laugh sounded so pretty. "do you want to go to felafel Phil's with me" she asked I nodded in agreement. We just sat there eating and talking** (a/n kims**** personality is like it is on the show just a bit more quite and to herself unless with her best friends so is jacks just more outgoing and popular)** i then noticed this dojo across the street it was called "Bobby Wassabi Dojo" I smiled at the memory of who tought Bobby Wassabi anything and who tought me anything. My grandpa. "hey Kim can we go in that dojo" I asked "yeah I'm supposed to meet up with some people from school there and sine up" she explained I smiled as I payed Phil the owner and went over to that dojo. "hey guys" she said sweetly we all met and instantly clicked. I'm popular because I'm rich but I dont really don't have any real friends. So they were real ones. And I liked that. I then told Rudy the sensie about how I'm so rich. My dad produces Bobby's movies my mom manages him and grandpa tought him the moves. I then sined up and I told them I would be back soon I'm just going to quite the black dragons. Ty made a big tantrum but I don't care I wanted to be as far from Donna and her family as possible. Yes Ty is Donnas older brother and her dad owns the dojo. I came back to the Wassabi dojo and showed them what I got.

* * *

Kims P.O.V

Im really starting to like jack. I kinda feel bad for him and his situation with Donna. She really is a slut. Believe it or not but me and jack became like best friends. It's been like two weeks scense I moved here and I already have a little grope of friends. It Saturday so morning practice. I'm in a really good mood and nothing can change that. I jogged in sweets and a crop top that ended exactly at my belly button and my deep blue bikini underneth to the dojo and when I walked in I got some confidence because the guys were staring at me "hey jthatYou got a bit of drool right there" I said pointing at is chin. The guys laughed he nodded his head then said "you know it's really hot in here I think I'm going to take myshirt of and Kim feel free to stair" I laughed as the guys seemed interested in this conversation "someone's cocky" I said he then took his shirt of and when he did he made sure to flex. Damn this guy got abs. "well I'll take this off" I tugged on my shirt a bit "when we go to the beach" jacks face showed dissapointment. I think. We then started practice I got to spar with jack and then we were ready fothese beach.

At the beach Jacks P.O.V

When we found a place and set up our things at the beach Kim started stripping down her cloths. I swallowed hard at she started to take off her shirt. She was really toned. Sexier then Donna tobin. Then she took of her sweatpants... All I have to say is I ran for the water because she might see these massive boner. Ones it finally went down I got out "hey jack have fun "kim said laying on the sand sunbathing. "yeah you?" I asked her getting dried off. "Mhmm" she said nodding I layer down next to her and she put music on and we just sat there.

* * *

At the beach Kim's P.O.V

When we found a spot I started to take off my cloths to leave me in a bikini. I noticed jack starring at me then I notices this thing rising from he's shorts and blushed then when I took of my pants he ran in the water I until my stomic hurt. He came back a few minutes later I asked if he was having fun he said yes and then he asked me and I nodded then we just layerd there after I put music on.

* * *

A few days later Jacks P.O.V

Well I'm starting to have a huge crush on kim. Don't think I'm a douch because the reason that I like her is not the reason that she gave me a boner with her sexyness. Because its not I really like how we have so much in common and how we can talk for hours. My parents love her and I mean love her. they hated Donna like the would get all mad if I brought her to the house and with Kim there always asking when is she going to come when she's going to come over. I think I really really really like her.

* * *

A few days later Kim's P.O.V

I have madly fallen for jack. Hard. I cant get him out of my mind. At all. He has this personality, and his featers, thoughs eyes, that hair, that smile... I can't get him out of my mind. My dad of all people my dad likes him he hated every guy friend I've ever had but jack. He's always saying "he's a keeper kimmy"and things that. He has no problem with the other guys like Eddie, Melton, and Jerry because he says they have no chanse with me but jack. He knows I like him and his okay with it. My mom really likes jack too. She likes anyone I like dad just surpized me there.

* * *

**Not my longest I know but hope you like it and if you guys read "her shadow" well you guys know I finished the story like the next day like I said I hope you like it. Luv ya -vamp1019948**


	2. What happened?

**Kim P.O.V**

its been about 6 months sense i moved here. ive been doing good at the dojo. i was already a black belt because in New York i did karate. so ive always liked it. i have a secret. i took dance lessions all my life so im a grate dancer but i had to quite but i still practice. i dont want to tell the guys. they actually think i suck at dancing. so when i have to dance i kinda act like i cant. its alot of fun though just messing around but dance reminds me of my grandma. she was the best of the best and when she died she took that small thing inside me that maid me want to dance. i know its stupid but i dont want to tell the guys.

i was in class today my mood was good until a new girl and boy walked in and jack whispered in my ear "damn that girl is hot" im not going to lie that killed me inside. but i looked at the boy he was cute but not like jack. ahh close enough "he jack that guy is so sexy right there" i whispered in hes ear. he smiled and looked down. i wonder why he got like that. but his mood changed when the new girl sat next to him. the blood boiled inside me. i got soo jealous. he ended up hanging out with her ALL DAY. what does he want to rub her in my face?! i went to the dojo and kicked the crap out of the dummys. "damn kim your doing grate" rudy said "thanks" i said then jack walked in and the head of the dummy went flying off. and jack caught it perfectly. "opps sorry" i said biting my lip. "um okay well this is the new girl from school and wants to join the dojo" jack explained to us. "sure just show us what you got" rudy said happily. "lets pair you with Eddie" and with a second she had flipped him then Melton then Jerry and next it was my turn to spar with her. "hey im a black belt and you seem like a good fighter so what do you say" i asked her. "sure give me all you have and please don hold back" i nodded "if you say so" i said a bit concerned. i may be jealous but im not mean. we went to the middle of the mat and in less then 5 minutes i fleped her. "sorry are you okay" i asked knowing she was fine because i flip melton harder. "KIM WHAT THE HELL SHES KNEW AT THIS WHY DIDNT YOU GO EASY ON HER" jack yelled... i was heart broken. did that really just happen. "well what was i supposed to do she said not to hold back so i didnt sorry not all of us are like you so perfect!" i yelled then walked out. what does he expect from me.

**Jerrys P.O.V**

what the hell just happened. Kim and Jack are really close but i see her as my little sister and everyone knows it apparently not Jack. "Jack what the fuck is wrong with you?! what did Kim do so wrong everyone heard Lucy (the new girl) say dont hold back so its her fault not Kim's" with that i left and Eddie and Melton said "yeah Jerry's right" then came out with me and we went to go look for Kim. like i said Kim is like my little sister and thats how Eddie and Melton feel too we all love her and not even Jack our best friend is going to harm her. i know i know 'woah Jerry thats deep i thought you were supposed to be stupid' well yeah but when it comes to my friends im deep and less confused.

**Jack P.O.V**

what the fuck just happened . i know i kinda flipped out on Kim but she could have really hurt Lucy. and yeah i may love Kim but i learned to move on she wont ever like me i dont think i liked her that much anyway. '_thats suck a lie'_ what the fuck was that and no i really dont think i ever liked her _'your a bad lier you lover her' _"ahh shut up" opps i said that out loud "no i was thinking out loud beca- i didnt mean you Lucy" i tried to explain. wow that was smooth jack real smooth. i was leaving when i saw through the windows the guys and kim talking but the part that seemed weird is she ws hugging Jerry and her eyes seemed red and puffy. like if she was crying. wait WHAT?! i made her cry. i dont know why but i feel so broken. i walked in to say sorry but when Kim look up she saw me and Lucy holding hands hand got up and left with the guys behind her. i just lost my best friend '_and crush' _oh shut it. i just lost my best friend and the guys all in less then 40 minutes. Donna Tobin walked in with a bunch of people and sat down with us. wow Lucy already became friends with Donna Tobin. "hey Lucy would you like to go out with me" i asked her "omg yes of couse i was hoping you asked." she yelled. i smiled. dont ask because i have no idea where that came from.

**1 year later Kims P.O.V**

Jack Anderson. the guy of my dreams. my biggest crush. was now my worst enemy. he yelled at me that day in the dojo. but then the next day came saying he was dating Lucy. then Lucy became friends with Donna and... so did Jack and apparently Lucy's cool with the whole Jack and Donna thing. the problem is Donna has always called me a slut a whore everything. so when jack through us to the curve and became a fuckin Black Dragon and STARTED TO CALL ME NAMES. sorry let me clam down. he really hurt us all but we stayed strong Jerry became a second degree black belt like he had so much anger that he went through belts like a peace of cake. and SO DID MELTON AND EDDIE although there just regular black belts I'm proud ! im so proud of them i am a 3th degree black belt now and im really close to the guys now more then ever.

i was in school and Jack had to have the locker next to mine. he was practically sucking off Lucy's face right over my locker. "yo i need my books" i yelled. damn im becoming like Jerry. he looked at me rolled his eyes and continued his little show "Anderson i said move now" i yelled "go fuck some guy for his books you whore" did he just say that to me?! "why dont you tell THAT TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND I FOUND FUCKING IN THE JANITORS CLOSET LIKE THEY ALWAYS DO you see jack your not good enough for them that they all find the need to go fuck in the janitors closet" i told him his mouth shot open "no get out the fucken way" i finished. he moved i have never done that i never defend myself but i got tried of it and what he said to me hurt. a lot. i got my things and went to the guys and told them what happened. "thats my chica bonita" Jerry said ive been learning Spanish and he called be pretty chick. "yeah kimmy that was good" both Melton and Eddie said. yeah i should hit them for calling me kimmy but i allowed only then to call me that. but no one else can just them and my little sister Melissa shes my half sister now that my mom got married and Larry is really nice so is Melissa she also takes karate at the dojo she is 15 and me and the guys are 17 and my 18th birthday is in a few days. and no one not even Anderson well ruin it.

**Kims Birthday Jerrys P.O.V**

were going to through Kim a surpize party! at the dojo it well be fun. i evited everyone just not you no the bitch and the jackass with his girlfriend and his "friends" but i told everyone not to tell them and they didnt. the party was a blast and by kims face i made her happy. i love my sister. dont get me wrong i love her like my sister nothing more im dating grace her best friend anyway. well the next day everyone was talking about kims party and how Donna missed the party of the year" jack felt bad you can see it all over his face then he did the unbelievable "hey Jerry whats up" jack asked me. "okay any second now" i said waiting for him to shove me. "what do you mean" he said all weird. "jack are you going to try to shove me or not like you always do" i asked in getting inpatient. "no Jerrry i wont do that" he said looking t the floor "well then bye" i said as i started to walk away. Kim ran up to me "what the fuck just happened over there" she asked "oh jack being weird you already know" i told her "maybe what i said to him put him back on track" she said to me she had a point there that could be true but who knows we all thought Jack was going to be different and we saw how that wasn't true. i put my arm around her and continued to walk with kim.

**jacks P.O.V**

yeah i know you want an explanation from me. why did i become such a jackass. well after a few months of dating Lucy i was getting destant from the guys. i wanted to brake up with her but then she did the unthinkable and started to blackmail me she said that she would get all the black dragons and beat up the the guys and... Kim. my Kim. the kim ive always loved. so i went along with it then i got angry with Kim. I can't believewhat I heard about her. She was having sex in the janitors closet WITH JERRY! That's when I stoped "playing along" and when I called her names I meant them. But there's this voice in my head that says I did wronge. Then when she finally said something back to me she said what hurt. She said thaepic not good enough and that's why my girlfriends find the need to fuck in the janitors closet. It happend with Donna and she says it happened with Lucy. I cant take it anymore. So I went up to Jerry and he blew me off because he thought I was going to shove or something. Then walked away and Kim can along and they laughed a bit then he put his hand around her. That whore really did sleep

with him did she?

* * *

**what do you guys think hope you guys like this chapter luv ya -vamp1019948**


	3. Answers for an ending

**Kim P.O.V**

I don't know what happened with Jack honestly but I'm going to find out. I'm going to talk to him. "Kim are you sure you want to do this" Jerry asked conserned. "it needs to me done Jerry" I told him. I sent jack a text and and went to the place where we went last year before he left us. We found this Clearing in a meadow. It was really pretty it had flowers and an old founten. I had been waiting an hour until I heard a noise "jack" I called out. He walked towerds me "I don't want to take to much of your time I just want answers" I told him "oh yeah well sluts like you don't deserve ansewers" I closed my eyes my hands became fists "I'm not a slut" I whispered "YES YOU ARE!" He yells. "tell me why! Why am I a slut because your awesome girlfriend said so?!" I yelled back. "NO SHE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING YOU DID EVERYTHING BY YOURSELF TO START BY FUCKING MY BEST FRIEND JERRY!" I can't believe he just said that to me I let a stray tear come out "I have three words for you jack I'm a vergin I never slep with Jerry his like my brother" I looked at him "I can't believe I've loved you all this time" I muttered. "I shouldn't have come" I said trying to leave the tears coming out one after another. "no Kim I can't let you cry because of me again" well that's all I've been doing all this year so it's nothing new to me" I told him wiping the tears from my face "what happend to you Jack" I asked "I wanted to protect the guys and you Kim but then I heard about the whole you and Jerry I got jealous and mad and I-I'm sorry Kim" he said I pulled him to a hug "it's not okay but I forgive you" I told him. "wait what do you mean protect me and the guys jack?" I asked him he then began to explain to me what that bitch Lucy did. I don't know what came over me but I just kissed him. I gave him a small peck on the lips. "so-orry Jack I-" I was cute of by jacks lips I was surpized at that moment but I kissed back happily. "I love you too Kim" he said "what I never said I love you yet cuz I do love you" I told him "oh I heard you say it" oops I must have said it out loud. I began to blush "well your not wrong I do love you a lot to be exact." I told him.

* * *

**Jack P.O.V**

I told Kim what happend I knew I did bad in blaming her in that rumor of her and Jerry. After we kissed we went to the dojo and I told the guys everything. They all believed me. Jerry was so protective over Kim. But he's dating grace apperantily so I'm not so jealous. The guys told me that Kim needs to pass one more test and she's a forth degree black belt and Jerry is close to a second degree and Melton is two more belts away from a first degree belt Eddie is three away from a first degree to I'm so proud of them. "I pretended to hurt my foot and told the dragons I could never do karate again so I quite at a third degree. I still practice but secretly" I told them they all looked at me "the Wassabi code remember" I told them. They nodded. I was hugging Kim and she kissed my cheek "so jack what are we?" she asked "I don't know but Kim do you want to be my girlfriend" she smiled "I would love to" she responded I then kissed her the guys mouths shot to the floor then Eddie told Melton "yay kick finally" I looked at him "kick?" I said I was confused what was that about. "oh we'll last year when you guys denied the crushing on each other we made kick Kim and jack kick" he tried to explain "and it worked well because we do karate" I nodded that was cool kick nice.

* * *

**Kims P.O.V**

I'm with jack. That's amazing but I have a plan for that whole Lucy donna thing. Jack well leave them and come back with us and we can protect ourselves and apperantily no dragon is higher then a black belt so were good just Ty is a fith degree black belt but I got him. Jack can be a fourth if he came back with us. But he will come back

Today at school jack was gone but I felt to strong arms hugging me from behind. I smelled him it smelled so good I knew it was jack. "hey jack" I said holding his arms "hey kimmy bear" he said I hate that name but when he said It it was so cute. Everyone around us looked shoked. We continued the day and when we sat at the table for lunch Donna and da sluts gave us death glars. I didnt care. I remember this were the days the good ones. We all had fun. Until the end of the day.

Late at night at the dojo

It was 8 pm so kinda late we were all walking out and then the dragons came one by one out of the dark in the parking lot and there we had to fight...

Later that night

We went back to the dojo to clean up after that epic fight were the Wassabi worriors defeated the black dragon worriors. 89 dragons 6 Wassabi worriors that was an odd number but we still won. Jack was ours and no one well ever take him away.

Three months later

We have been having so much fun. I graduated with the guys. And Donna "somehow" graduated (by sleeping with the teachers of course) and Lucy well she moved again. Me and jack are perfect together because we like everything the same we do have diffrent opinions sometimes but that won't change the fact that we love each other. We're going to chapman universaty with everyone so we won't be separated. And I'm glad. Jerry stayed with grace. Melton and Julie. And Eddie well his a "player" so Eddie. And me and jack.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading I know it's not a long story but I will write more kick story's and like I said if you guys want me to write for a certain show or movie or whatever I will do it I promise hope you liked it luv ya -vamp1019948**


	4. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys thank you so much for reading this. If you are reading this I just wanted to say I maid a huge mistake in the first chapter. I said Kim has never met her dad but then I said that Kim's dad really liked jack...yeah I kinda got mixed up there...so sorry again. And thank you guys so much for reading even if it was as crappy as my other story's. But I do try and thats what counts. right? Well if your not reading this then bye!**

**-galaxy s**

**(yes that's my real name..)**


End file.
